


Empty Cups

by liz_sucks



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Language, Freewood - Freeform, M/M, Smut, fratboy!ryan, song!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz_sucks/pseuds/liz_sucks
Summary: Song Fic based off of Charlie Puth's Empty CupsCollege AU Freewood Smut





	Empty Cups

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR THE CHARACTERS

 

Gavin desperately didn't want to be here. He'd much rather be back at the dorms with some snacks and video games than at some college house party with music loud enough to deafen him. However, he had promised Jeremy and Michael that he'd come this time, since he always bailed on their party plans. He was definitely already regretting his decision. Jeremy had abandoned them the minute they arrived, shouting something over his shoulder about going to find some cute brunette to chat up. 

Gavin turned his head when he felt the weight of a familiar hand on his shoulder, meeting Michael's eyes. "C'mon, Gav! Bevs in the kitchen!" Michael said, leaning in in an attempt to be heard over the music. With a nod in response, Gavin followed him into the kitchen, barely looking at whatever liquid was in the red cup he was handed before downing it in one go. Whatever it was, it was strong, and it was exactly what he needed to calm his nerves. 

Michael already seemed to be making friends, his loud voice roping others into conversation with him. Eventually Gavin found his way onto the kitchen counter, kicking his feet idly, and every so often Michael'd push another red cup into his hands, each filled with a different drink. Gavin didn't mind, as long as it meant he didn't have to remember this lame night.

Glancing around, his eyes landed on a tall, broad-shouldered man. Upon further inspection, he noticed that the man was wearing a baby blue shirt with the collar popped, and he had tufts of what appeared to be blond hair sticking out of his green baseball cap, perched backwards on his head. He looked like a frat boy, but God, was he hot. Gavin realized he'd been staring once the stranger looked over and locked eyes with him, pink lips turning up in a small smirk. Feeling a warm tinge spreading along his cheeks to the tips of his ears, Gavin turned his head, successfully breaking eye contact with the other man. 

Feeling a hand on his knee, he almost jumped out of his skin. "Christ, Gav, calm down," Michael laughed, lifting his hand from Gavin's knee to grab his elbow. "we're gonna go dance, c'mon!"

With a long groan, he hopped off the counter and trailed behind the Jersey boy as they made their way to the living room, where most of the party-goers were congregated. Stepping over a few discarded cups, he stopped beside Michael, who was already starting to dance, moving a bit drunkenly to the music. After downing the rest of his drink, he set the cup down and followed Michael's lead, slipping his eyes shut and letting the rhythm move his body. 

 

_Oh, the way that you dance on me makes me not wanna leave_   
_You wanna go upstairs but you don't wanna sleep_   
_Oh, right now we're in a rhythm_

 

All of a sudden, two large hands found their way to his hips, followed by a full body against his back, immediately matching his tempo. A bit shocked, Gavin turned his head back to see the stranger from before looking back at him with a smug smile, and what he could only describe as the world's brightest blue eyes.  _Oh,_ he thought,  _well this'll do._

Happy having found his entertainment for the night, Gavin rested his head back against the man's shoulder, his hands covering the large pair on his hips, and moved his body in time with the other man's. After a bit of shameless grinding Gavin pressed himself closer to the stranger, a tingle of desire flitting along his abdomen when he thought he felt- no, he was sure he felt- something firm pressing against his ass through their clothes. Now, Gavin decided, he  _definitely_ didn't regret his decision to come to the party. 

 

_Hands on your body like there's no one at the party_   
_Just me and you and these empty cups_   
_If you wanna like I wanna_   
_Let me take you to another room_   
_So it's only us_

 

Really starting to enjoy himself, Gavin's eyes slipped shut as everything else faded away, everything but him and the hot guy grinding his cock against him. Feeling the hands on his hips tighten, Gavin opened his eyes again, leaning in to the stranger's ear, speaking just loud enough for him and only him to hear. "Love, I think we'll be better off taking this somewhere else." 

Frat boy smirked at this, giving Gavin's hips a squeeze before letting go to take Gavin's hand instead. Gavin tried not to trip over all the empty cups littering the floor as they made their way to the stairs, and then into an unoccupied bedroom. As soon as the door was shut, Gavin was pressed against the door, the other man's lips on his neck, starting to suck small bruises onto his skin. Reaching behind him, Gavin fumbled to turn the lock on the doorknob. He had no idea whose house or room they were in, but he knew he didn't want any disturbances tonight. 

The stranger disconnected from Gavin's neck, leaning in to speak into his ear, voice husky but still smooth like silk at the same time. "Ryan."

"Huh?" Gavin replied, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

With a chuckle, the other man gently bit down on his pulse point before replying, "My name. S'Ryan. Just so you know what to shout later."

" _Oh_ ," Gavin started, flushing from head to toe. God, this man - Ryan - was going to be the death of him. "G-Gavin."

"Lovely name. Almost as lovely as your body." Ryan said with a smirk, his hands going to rest on Gavin's sides, one beginning to inch up the hem of his shirt. "Oh shut up and get on with it, wanker." Gavin scoffed, grabbing Ryan's face in his hands and finally connecting their lips. Ryan tasted like licorice and.. Diet Coke? Whatever. Gavin didn't mind. Ryan still tasted absolutely delightful, and his lips were as soft as clouds. Ryan ran one of his hands up Gavin's chest before raking back down, dull nails digging faintly into his skin. Gavin felt goosebumps rise all over his body, a small moan escaping him as Ryan sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, giving it a light nibble. 

Breaking away from the kiss with a shaky breath, Gavin tipped his head back against the door with a soft  _thud_  and Ryan immediately continued the assault on his neck. Gavin slid his hands up Ryan's back, knocking the dumb green cap off his head so that he could tangle his fingers in the soft blond locks.  _Wow, Ryan was good with his mouth._ With that thought, Gavin decided he'd really like to see what else Ryan was good at. 

He gave Ryan's hair a gentle tug, signaling for him to stop. Ryan obliged, lifting his head up and flicking his tongue over his lips, their eyes locking for a brief second before Gavin reached down and tugged Ryan's shirt over his head. "Someone's eager." Ryan snickered, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Well if you don't want to get laid, I can leave." Gavin countered, arching a brow up. Ryan shook his head a few times, grabbing the bottom of Gavin's shirt and pulling it off of him. "No, no. You just stay right here and we'll have a grand old time." 

"Thought so."

"Oh, be quiet." Ryan grinned, leaning in to connect their lips as his hands found Gavin's hips and he pulled their bodies together. Gavin ran his hands down Ryan's naked chest, fingers trailing through the line of hair leading into his khaki shorts, quickly undoing the button and shoving his shorts down. Ryan stepped out of his shorts and kicked them across the floor, ridding Gavin of his jeans as soon as he stepped closer to him once more. Circling his arms around Gavins waist, Ryan lifted him up and carried him over to the bed, releasing him not-so-gracefully onto the mattress. 

 

_Turn that television up so nobody can listen_   
_Hands on your body like there's no one at the party_   
_Just me and you and these empty cups_

 

Ryan stepped away for a moment, glancing around. After a second, he crossed the room to turn on the TV, some shitty soap opera immediately coming through. Once he'd decided the volume was acceptable, he grabbed 2 foil packets from his shorts pocket and tossed them on the bed before he made his way back. When he looked up, though, he found that Gavin was propped up against the headboard, boxers discarded next to him and one hand around his leaking cock. Their eyes met and Gavin gave a few tugs to his dick, a small whine passing his parted lips.  

If it was possible, Ryan could've sworn he got even harder at the sight. Unable to think of an eloquent answer, all he could come up with was, "Fuck." He hastily kicked off his boxers and climbed onto the end of the mattress, crawling towards Gavin and pushing one of his knees up until it was bent. Once Ryan was comfortably between his legs, he wrapped one hand around Gavin's hand on his cock, their fingers linking and their lips meeting in a sloppy kiss. 

Ryan's other hand aimlessly wandered the other man's chest until he found a nipple, giving it a small squeeze. Gavin moaned into his mouth and after a few moments, Ryan pulled away, untangling his hand from Gavin's. He reached for his packet of lube, reveling in Gavin's breathless pants. Ripping it open, he squirted some onto his hand and spread it over a few fingers, using the back of his hand to push Gavin's legs apart as he lay between his legs. 

Looking up for confirmation and receiving a barely-there nod from Gavin in response, Ryan began running his pointer finger around Gavin's entrance, leaning in to lick a few long stripes against his hole. "Oh, shit!" Gavin gasped, balling the sheets in his fists at the feeling. He felt Ryan chuckle quietly against him and it took everything in him not to cum just from the vibration. 

Ryan pushed two fingers into him, stilling them for a moment before he started moving again; a few scissoring motions here, a few beckoning motions there. Gavin was thoroughly enjoying himself, low moans and groans leaving his lips. Ryan added a third finger and began thrusting them into Gavin at a steady pace. Gavin reached down to grip some of Ryan's hair in his hands, letting his head fall back against the pillows with a whimper of Ryan's name. He absolutely loved being fingered and Ryan's fingers were perfect for the job, thick but not too thick, and just long enough to brush against his prostate, just long enough to give him a _taste_ of ecstasy.

"Shit, shit,  _shit_ , Ry, stop or I'm gonna cum!" He warned, giving the other man's hair a sharp tug. Ryan pulled away, almost reluctantly, licking over his lips before he sat up and went to grab the condom, only to be stopped by Gavin. Gavin snatched the packet and tore it open, rolling it onto Ryan's cock with ease. "Ready?" Ryan asked, one hand resting on Gavin's hip as he moved to kneel between his legs again. "God, yes." Came Gavin's breathless reply, urging another chuckle from Ryan. He moved forward, slowly pushing into Gavin until he bottomed out, stilling his body as not to hurt the other man. 

Ryan figured he was good to move once Gavin wrapped a leg around his waist, not allowing him to pull away. He started up at a slow but steady pace, but after a few minutes of that, Gavin needed more. "Ryan, fuck, please," He started, biting roughly at his lower lip as his hands wind around Ryan to pull him down until he was hovering over Gavin. "Harder, faster, anything,  _please_." Who was Ryan to deny his wishes? Digging his fingertips into Gavin's hips, he sped up, making sure to thrust as deep as he could, a few quiet groans leaving his lips. 

 

_Oh, girl, do you think they'll notice if we slip away?_   
_Maybe tomorrow they'll all have something to say_   
_Oh, right now we're in the rhythm_   
_We don't need no one's permission_   
_End of the night don't mean we gotta separate_

 

Gavin was glad Ryan had turned the TV on. As their noises began to rise in volume, he didn't want any passerby to hear them, especially if they happened to be his friends. God, he'd never hear the end of it if that was the case. He tugged Ryan down even further to connect their lips, their moans temporarily getting lost between the two of them. Ryan reached between them to grasp Gavin's cock in his hand, doing his best to stroke it in time with his thrusts. 

Although Ryan had built up a good rhythm, Gavin was tired of not being able to take it just how he wanted. With that, he managed to flip them over, much to the chagrin of Ryan. He ran his hands along Ryan's chest, urging him to just lay back, and he obliged. Gavin began to start up his own steady pace, occasionally slowing down for just a second before speeding right back up. 

Ryan almost found it hard to breathe with the effortless way Gavin moved in his lap, lifting his hands to run along Gavin's sides, before deciding to help him along. He then gripped Gavin's ass and started to pull him down a bit further with each downward movement. With a few pulls in particular, the head of Ryan's cock brushed against Gavin's prostate and his eyes almost rolled back in his head, a sharp cry of Ryan's name leaving his lips. "Fuck, Ryan, I'm so close!" He whined, one of his hands coming down to start jerking himself off. 

Ryan sat up then, completely changing the angle and making Gavin cry out again in pure pleasure. "C'mon, Gavin, cum for me. Show me just how good my cock makes you feel." Came Ryan's husky reply, deep and sinful in his ear. That was enough to throw Gavin over the edge, and he tossed his head back with a load moan, eyes squeezed shut. His body clenched up as he came over his hand and Ryan's chest, slowly grinding down against him as he rode out his orgasm. Ryan followed not too far after, hips bucking up slightly while he released into the condom with a hiss of Gavin's name. 

The next minutes were followed by their deep breaths, trying to get air back into their lungs. Eventually, Gavin slowly climbed off of Ryan and Ryan discarded the condom into the nearest bin. Ryan finally got his eyes to focus right again and let out a shaky breath. "Wow." Gavin said with a breathless chuckle, before Ryan could even attempt to get the words out. "Yes, my thoughts exactly. We should definitely do this again." 

"It'd be my pleasure, lovely Ryan." Gavin grinned, moving to grab his phone from the pocket of his jeans, tossing it onto Ryan's chest so he could put his number in. Ryan let out a shocked grunt and entered his information before wiping his chest off with the sheets while Gavin got dressed. He stood and handed the phone back, just as there was a loud bang on the door. 

"Gavin fucking Free! Stop sucking dick for five minutes, we're leaving! If you don't wanna walk back, you're coming with us!" Came none other than Michael's voice shouting at him from the hallway. Ears and cheeks tinged red, Gavin offered a shy smile to Ryan, who was now fully dressed, and reached up to fix his hair so it wasn't quite as messy. "Sorry, love. That's my cue to leave, but I'll text you."

Ryan nodded, quickly leaning down to press a chaste kiss to his reddened cheek before taking a step back. "Of course, I wouldn't want you to keep your ride waiting. 'Til next time, Mr. Free." He winked, not missing the darkening blush on Gavin's cheeks as he turned to unlock and open the door. Giving a quick wave, Gavin slid into the hallway and shut the door behind him, coming face to face with his Lads. 

"Finally! I was looking all over for you," Michael chastised- even while completely shit-faced, he was more responsible than Gavin. "let's go, boi!"

Gavin obliged, blush still on his cheeks as they all clamored into an Uber for the twenty minute ride back to the dorms. He couldn't get Ryan, lovely Ryan off his mind. He made sure to send a quick 

_That was top. I'm always down for a round two, or just some bevs. -Gavin_

text before passing out in the car. 

He didn't remember making his way into their room, but when he woke up the next afternoon, he had a text from an unknown number. 

_Top, eh? Sure, I'll go along with it if it means I get to see you again. Coffee this weekend? ;) -Ryan_

Oh, Gavin was  _very_ glad he ended up going to that party.


End file.
